Food preparation devices are used for the preparation of a wide assortment of food product. Among the types of food product, preparation devices are devices useful in adding an enhanced flavor to the food product, such as devices focused on impregnating the food product with a smoke flavor and other aromatic flavors.
The food preparation device market continues to place pressure on the industry for food preparation devices with improved response times, easy operating capabilities, an ability for application to a range of food products, efficient cleaning features, and service reliability in addition to having a compact form factor.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for a compact food preparation device with an ability to impregnate a food product with an enhanced flavor selectively independent from an exposure of the food product to an alternate energy source during preparation of the food product.